


Doing Laundry

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Captain Andor is probably a terrible roommate, Fluff, He honestly thinks he's being helpful, He is not being helpful, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: “Cassian, why is all your stuff on my bunk?”“It’s not all on your bunk,” Cassian mutters, or at least, that’s what Bodhi thinks he mutters. Cassian sometimes forgets to speak audibly when he's ‘in the zone’, and the half a dozen screws in his mouth aren't helping.





	Doing Laundry

“Cassian, why is all your stuff on my bunk?”

“It’s not all on your bunk,” Cassian mutters, or at least, that’s what Bodhi thinks he mutters. Cassian sometimes forgets to speak audibly when he's ‘in the zone’, and the half a dozen screws in his mouth aren't helping. He appears to be building a dresser from scratch, using materials that just happen to look like they come from the dresser that used to stand in that very spot.

“What in the galaxy are you doing?”

This time, Cassian’s reply is completely unintelligible, and possibly not entirely in Galactic Standard. Bodhi has half a mind to shake the man, just to get him to look up, but he’s wary of disturbing someone holding so many sharp objects.

If Cassian is going to be completely ridiculous, that’s his business. Bodhi, however, is not going to miss an opportunity to nap just because Cassian is the Rebel Alliance’s least considerate roommate. Bodhi picks up an armful of stuff – mostly clothes, but there are some surprisingly heavy objects mixed in there somewhere – and unceremoniously dumps it onto Cassian’s bunk. Cassian doesn’t even look up, he’s so concentrated on his task. Nor does he look up when Bodhi dumps a second armful onto the bunk, or a third. It’s only with the fourth and final armful, which starts to spill over onto him, that Cassian notices.

“What…?” he mumbles around somehow even more screws than before, but Bodhi ignores him. He kicks off his boots, crawls into his bunk, and pulls the covers over his head.

“Good night, Cassian.”

Some more unintelligible muttering, and then, revenge in the form of an electric drill.

Bodhi shoots up. “For the love of the Empire, will you kindly just let me _sleep?!_ ”

At this, Cassian finally spits the screws out of his mouth. “For the love of the Empire?” he asks, giving Bodhi an odd look.

Bodhi curses himself, looking away. He’s rid himself of so many bad habits, destructive thought patterns, even mannerisms, since defecting from the Imperial Army. But in moments of frustration, things like this come out. Some of his colleagues are understanding, especially the ones who defected themselves. Others give him the side-eye. In either case, he always feels foolish after these signs of his past rear their ugly head.

“Anyway, I’m just cleaning our quarters,” Cassian eventually says. Bodhi looks up and sees that Cassian is once again working on the dresser, but only has a couple of screws in his mouth. Perhaps he actually wants Bodhi to be able to decipher what he’s saying.

“Cleaning our quarters?” Bodhi repeats incredulously. “I fail to see how you’re _cleaning_ anything!”

“The drawer was sticking,” Cassian explains, turning back around to face Bodhi. Bodhi gives him a look, and Cassian continues. “I was putting our clothes back in.” Another odd look from Bodhi. “I was putting fresh laundry away, and some of your shirts weren’t folded quite right.” Bodhi glances at the corner where he usually tosses dirty clothes, and sure enough, they're gone. He isn’t sure how clean they are now, though, given that they’re mixed up with the entire contents of their shared quarters. Especially since they’re on Cassian’s bed, and Bodhi isn’t sure the last time Cassian changed his sheets. Bodhi changes his sheets once a week like clockwork, but Cassian is more irregular, depending on his assignment schedule and energy level – it could be two days, or two months. Bodhi shudders, suddenly realizing that his clothes might start to smell like Cassian.

“Are you alright?” Cassian asks gently. “Are you sick? I’m sorry for keeping you up. You nap, I’ll just use a screwdriver.”

Bodhi shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he insists. He feels his stomach clench as Cassian continues to look at him, concern in his warm brown eyes. “Just tired.” In lieu of attempting further conversation, he lays down again, and pulls the covers back over his head. The stillness in the room is palpable, and he can almost feel Cassian looking at him.

“Hey, if you’re not feeling better after your nap, I can walk you over to the sick-bay.”

Bodhi doesn’t answer. How can Cassian go from dumping all of his stuff on Bodhi’s bed to concerned mother hen in less than a minute? He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to think about his clothes touching Cassian’s, perhaps some of them getting confused when Cassian puts them back, and then later discovering that he’s accidentally wearing one of Cassian's undershirt's…

“Bodhi, your breathing sounds kind of rough. Come on, let me get a good look at you.”

Bodhi just wraps himself up tighter in the blanket. He needs to get over his crush on Cassian, or to get a new room assignment. Potentially both. Either way, it’s highly unlikely he’ll be getting a good nap in this afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the OTP-isms tumblr:
> 
> OTP Idea #32  
> Your OTP cleaning their house, but Person A only accomplishes in making the house messier.
> 
> Also - I'm realizing that Bodhi gets a lot of headaches / takes a lot of naps lately in my stories. I think this may be a sign that *I* need a nap...


End file.
